La Náusea
by Dream Run
Summary: Un nuevo mundo se abre frente a los ojos de Yui, pero ella se hará con él y lo usará a su antojo. ONE-SHOT.


**La Náusea.**

Leí en algún sitio del que no recuerdo el nombre, de que escribir un diario puede ayudarte a desahogarte, a sentirte más tranquila. Por eso es que he comenzado este. Lo compré justo ayer, cuando estaba con mi hermana menor y en un lapso de tiempo en el que me perdió de viste entré a la tienda y compré el más bonito que encontré. Es de un hermoso tono púrpura con adornos muy brillantes. Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Lo que realmente importa es lo que me impulsó a la necesidad de poseer uno. Sin perder más tiempo, dejadme que os cuente mi situación.

Nací en el seno de una maravillosa familia, nunca me faltó nada y siempre me vi colmada de amor y apoyo por parte de mis padres. De la misma forma, tengo una hermana menor, como ya mencioné antes, que lleva la parte del amor y comprensión aún más allá, es como si me adorara como si fuera alguna diosa o algo así. Siempre fui una niña muy distraída, lo que me llevó a conocer por accidente a la que en el futuro sería mi mejor amiga de todos los tiempos. Después de aquello siempre la he tenido a mi lado para que no me metiera en problemas.

El tiempo siguió y entramos a la preparatoria. Un lugar agradable, me encanta el aire clásico y antiguo que tiene. Todos los que me conocen creen que no le presto atención a estas cosas, y es comprensible, debido a mi actitud despreocupada he ganado una fama de niña alegre. No es que me moleste, ni mucho menos, me gusta saber que la gente me conoce por mi optimismo. Continuemos. Poco tiempo después de haber ingresado en la preparatoria me vi envuelta en cierto problema relacionado con los clubes de la preparatoria, al parecer es obligatorio entrar a uno después de ingresar. Fue algo muy molesto, no encontraba uno cque me gustara y cuando creí encontrar el que encajaría conmigo resultó ser algo totalmente diferente a lo que yo creía. Había entrado en una banda.

Bueno, banda banda no lo era por ese entonces, aún nos faltaba lo mas importante para que lo fuéramos: una guitarra para mí. De alguna forma conseguimos una a un buen precio. Pero después llegó algo peor: aprender cómo tocarla. Eso fue un proceso aún mas complicado, pero después de mucho insistir logré tocar de manera decente aquel instrumento. Después de nuestro primer concierto llegó una nueva integrante. Una adorable chica de primero cuyo nombre es Azusa, aunque yo la suelo llamar Azu-nyan, ya que me recuerda a un adorable gatito.

Sé lo que estáis pensando, _''No nos has contado nada nuevo Yui. ¿Cuándo vas a decirnos lo realmente importante?''_ Y yo os digo que no os preocupéis. Ahora mismo lo cuento.

Desde hace un buen tiempo siento algo dentro de mí. Como un nuevo ser. A lo mejor no entendéis de lo que hablo. Es una sensación muy extraña, pero al menos no me hace daño ni me duele. En algún punto del día siento durante unos segundos antes de que pase que todo a mi alrededor da vueltas, como si hubiera estado girando. Después de que aquel mareo tan odioso pase me encuentro inmersa en un estado de lucidez sin igual. Es como si todo lo que está a mi alrededor me contara todos los secretos que guarda. Sé que suena ridículo pero así es como lo siento. Para que no sea mas difícil diré un ejemplo.

Un día me encontraba en medio de clases. Al frente estaba Sawa-chan impartiendo su clase. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver a mis amigas y compañeras de grupo Mio-chan, Ricchan y Mugi-chan. La primera al igual que la última tenían expresiones serias a medida que la profesora explicaba el tema, mientras que Ricchan tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, parecida a la que probablemente yo tenía en ese momento. Desvié mi mirada durante unos segundos hacia el frente y en ese momento lo sentí: aquello venía. Un mareo gigantesco me invadió, cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos durante unos segundos. No me atrevía a abrir mis ojos, si lo hacía sabía que me caería hacia el suelo y eso no sería bueno. Después escuché a lo lejos una voz que me llamaba.

-Yui-dijo Sawako-. ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, estoy bien, tranquila -respondí mientras abría mis ojos lentamente y sonreía.

-De acuerdo... -respondió no muy convencida. Sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Miré a mi alrededor y pude notar que varias chicas me miraban un tanto preocupadas, entre ellas mis amigas. Después de eso me aprendí el tema que Sawa-chan estaba impartiendo en cuestión de minutos.

Esa fue la primera vez que _La Náusea_ me ''atacó'', pero en aquel momento no sabía qué era.

...

Vaya... ¿Cuánto tiempo eh? ¿Dos semanas, dos semanas y medio? Algo así. Pero no es que te haya olvidado, es sólo que no me sentía con ganas de escribir aquí. Algo me tiene preocupada, y no solo a mi, sino a todos mis conocidos. La Náusea cada vez tarda mas en desaparecer. Al principio duraba unos minutos, cinco como mucho. Pero ahora tengo suerte si desaparece después de tres horas. Dejadme que os explique.

Hoy Sawa-chan estaba dando su clase con el entusiasmo que siempre pone en ello. Mientras me quedaba dormida ya que aquello me aburría enormemente, no es que tuviera algo contra Sawa-chan o su método de enseñanza ni mucho menos, nunca sería capaz, sino que siempre me ha costado trabajo poner atención en clases y como resultado me quedo dormida o hago alguna tontería hasta que me atrapan. Algunas veces me castigan y otras salgo impune. Como iba diciendo, mientras la clase transcurría sin ningún inconveniente el mareo que antes ya he mencionado tomó posesión de mi cuerpo. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para prepararme. Por poco no me caigo de mi sitio. Pero a pesar de eso hice mucho ruido cuando al casi caer la silla y el pupitre se movieron, toda la clase se giró en mi dirección. Yo estaba sudando, me sentía como si huiera corrido una maratón, respiraba pesada y lentamente. Me acomodé de nuevo y miré hacia abajo, estaba avergonzada. Sawa-chan decidió retomar la clase. Después el estado de lucidez entró en acción, tomé el libro de texto que tenía y lo leí todo en menos de veinte minutos. Sabía todos los temas del resto del curso.

Algo aún mas extraño pasó después. Cuando terminé de leer me sentí aprisionada en aquella clase. Me sentía como una reclusa en su celda. Miré a mi alrededor y de repenté me levante. Esto provocó un gran impacto en Sawa-chan y mis amigas, no se esperaban aquello. Según lo que ellas me contaron tiempo después tenía una cara que carecía totalemente de sentimientos, lo que algunos llaman ''cara de póker'', algo muy raro en mi, si tomas en cuenta quien soy. Miré a mi alrededor, primero a mi maestra y luego hacia la puerta, me sentía genial, como si pudiera hacer de todo. Empecé a caminar, dejé todas mis cosas en mi pupitre sin recoger, sabía que nadie se atrevería a robarme. Justo cuando llegué hasta la puerta oí la voz de Sawa-chan:

-¡Yui!-exclamó-. No puedes irte aún. La clase no ha terminado y nos falta hacer el cuestionario de la página...- me vi obligada a interrumpirla.

-Las respuestas son: A-B-C-C-D-A-A-B-C-A-A. La última pregunta está mal planteada, te preguntan por algo y en realidad es otra cosa, deberían tener cuidado -dije y salí de la clase sin mirar atrás.

Seguramente Sawa-chan y las demás quedaron impresionadas. ¿Y quién no? Debe ser muy extraño que una alumna le enseñe cosas a su maestro en su campo. Después estuve caminando durante un buen rato sin rumbo fijo, mi expresión era la misma, sin emociones. Vi a lo lejos un lugar que podría ayudarme. Llegué hasta allí: era la biblioteca. En todo el tiempo que he estado en la preparatoria no había pisado ese lugar hasta ese momento, supongo que hay una primera vez para todos. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber lo que me estaba pasando, cuando entré vi que no había nadie atendiendo. Eso me dio igual en ese momento, nada hubiera cambiado de haber habido una persona allí. Caminé a tavés de los estantes y agarré los libros que podrían serme de ayuda: dos libros de psicología y enfermedades mentales y uno de biología. Fui hasta la azotea, no había nadie. Busqué el lugar mas escondido, no quería ser molestada. Me senté y comencé a leer.

No volví a clases hasta que la jornada finalizó.

...

Hola mi querido diario, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Una semana si no me equivoco. Te escribo porque hoy ha pasado algo que hasta ahora no me había pasado. Lo que me ha pasado es que he empezado a escuchar la historia de las cosas. Sí, así es, no te miento. Las cosas me cuentan sus historias, sus anhelos y sus pasiones, algo muy raro. Pero no es como piensas, no es que empiecen a hablar de repente y me ofrezcan un poco de té. Es más bien como si entraras en un estado de paz, como entrar en una tina con agua caliente en una tarde de invierno. Cuando aquello acaba sé todo lo que necesito saber de las cosas. Por ejemplo:

Hoy, durante la hora del almuerzo estaba con mis amigas comiendo. Ese día nada extraño había pasado, no me había salido de clases ni nada, no es como si La Náusea no hubiera aparecido, sí que lo hizo, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a usarla a mi favor, como ejemplo están mis últimos exámenes. No es como si no pudiera aprobar sin su ayuda, sí que puedo y con una nota que se le acerca mucho, pero es que con La Náusea me ahorro mucho tiempo. Continuando con la historia, estábamos todas en clase tomando nuestro alumuerzo. La náusea no había aparecido en todo el día, algo que me alegraba ya que aquello después de que pasara me dejaba exhausta mentalmente. Tomé mis palillos, de repente lo vi todo: los palillos me contaron su historia. Provenían de una bonita región boscosa, donde la presencia humana era escasa. Siempre estaban alegres, ya que ayudaban a los animales de los alrededores e incluso a otros árboles. Su felicidad se notaba en sus hermosas hojas verdes como la esmeralda más pura. Me sentí un poco apenada después de ver cómo los humanos los habían secuestrado y reducido a eso. Ellos me calmaron inmediatamente cuando sintieron mi pena, me dijeron que a pesar de que no estaban donde querían sí que estaban felices de sernos de ayuda a los humanos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Después procedí a comer un poco de arroz. Cuando entró en contacto con mi lengua pude ver los cientos de metros y metros de campos de color dorado que se extendía a lo largo hacia el infinito. Los granos de arroz estaban emocionados ya que se convertirían en lo que siempre habían querido ser y sernos de ayuda. Pude sentir su emoción. Solté una ligera risita que no pasó desapercibida por mis amigas. Agarré un trozo de salchicha que había reservado hasta ahora, debí haber evitado comer carne en ese momento. Casi inmediatamente después de haberlo introducido en mi boca vi todo el proceso por el que los animales pasan antes de llegar a nuestra mesa, pude sentir cómo su alegría por estar en el campo pasaba a angustia al verse rodeado de humanos; después el temor de ser tansportado a un lugar totalmente desconocido; después sentí todo su pánico y desesperación cuando llegó el momento de ser llevado al matadero, todo el proceso de transformación pasó ante mis ojos con una claridad abrumadora. Me llevé mis dos manos a mi boca para tratar de evitar lo inevitable: vomitar. Sólo por poco no lo hice, de alguna forma me resistí, después de eso empecé a llorar a cántaros, como si mi hermana o mis padres hubieran muerto. Nodoka-chan se levantó a toda velocidad después de oírme llorar y se colocó justo a mi lado mientras me preguntaba qué sucedía. Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y procedió a abrazarme.

Después de aquel episodio nada mas pasó, aunque a lo largo del día mis amigas habían estado vigilándome.

...

Nuevo día, nueva página, ¿Verdad? Esto de escribir un diario se ha convertido en algo necesario. Es genial contar tus historias. Quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día en el futuro alguien encuentra estas páginas y las publica. Sólo estoy bromeando.

Hoy ha pasado lo más raro e incómodo que me podría haber pasado, sí, sé que si has estado leyendo esto dirás que estoy exagerando, pero no, no lo hago.

Hoy había sido un día tanquilo, nada fuera de lo normal había pasado. Nada de aprenderme libros enteros en cuestión de minutos o de llorar sin ningún motivo aparente. Las clases habían acabado y yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia el club. Cuando me volví descubrí que mis amigas no venían, tenían que resolver algo acerca del club, seguramente alguna solicitud que Ricchan se había olvidado de rellenar, pregunté si querían mi ayuda y ellas me dijeron que no era necesario. No le di mas importancia y fui hasta el club.

A medida que caminaba sentí cómo los pasillos me contaban sus historias. Muchas personas imporantes habían caminado por allí, múltiples doctoras, escritoras, políticas y demás. Los pasillos me contaron sus aventuras y desventuras; sus amores y desamores; cómo algunas habían logrado librarse de castigos, que en aquella época eran muy severos y otras que no lo habían logrado. Era un época muy agradable. Subí por las escaleras y llegué hasta el club. Justo cuando crucé la puerta La Náusea se hizo presente.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba sola, ¿Dónde estaría Azu-nyan? Me adentré y me senté en el sofá. Agarré el estuche donde estaba mi guitarra, una vez fuera me coloqué en posición de tocar algo. Podía sentirlo: la magia y energía de cada nota combinada para crear una melodía. Comencé tocando una melodía suave que a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba adquiriendo cada vez más energía y poder. Llegué a un punto de éxtasis, cuando terminé de tocar me sentía electrizada, sentía una vitalidad única.

-Más... -murmuré para mi misma.

Me levanté del sofá y me quedé frente a la batería de Ricchan. Podía sentir cómo su pasión viajaba a través de cada vena de mi cuerpo. Me pedía a gritos que la tocara, no la hice esperar más y me senté, agarré los palillos que ella siempre usaba para tocar, no recuerdo cómo se llamaban, ni siquiera sé si tienen un nombre en primer lugar. Pero eso no duró mucho, durante unos segundos en los que cerré mis ojos los dos palillos me contaron su historia y por último me dijeron su nombre. Sonreí complacida ante su amabilidad. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante y después todo comenzó: mis brazos se movían solos, estaba tocando una pieza que Ricchan siempre practicaba pero que siempre fallaba al final. Yo había buscado esa pieza por internet y me la había aprendido, ¿sorprendido? El sudor no tardó en hacerse presente pero aquello daba igual, no me sentía cansada en lo más mínimo, de hecho, sentía que a medida que tocaba más energética estaba. Cuando acabó la pieza levanté mis manos y dejé escapar una pequeña risita infantil.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente.

Miré a mi izquierda, el teclado de Mugi-chan. Me levanté lentamente y me coloqué frente a este. Toqué la pieza que a Mugi-chan le correspondía en una de nuestras canciones. Se sentía genial, maraviloso. El piano me había transmitido todos sus sentimientos, su elegancia y buen porte. Aunque si de algo me quejaría era de su ligera petulancia, era un poco molesta. No había ninguna pieza que no pudiera tocar, mis dedos se movían rápida pero elegantemente a medida que interpretaba la canción. Sin darme cuenta pasé de tocar las canciones de nuestro grupo a tocar música clásica, ¿cómo había aprendido música clásica para piano? No lo sé, pero la sabía, y eso era lo que importaba. La pieza acabó, me incliné hacia adelante hasta el punto en que mi frente casi tocaba las teclas. Pero a pesar de todo aquello seguía sin estar satisfecha. Y ahí lo vi: el bajo de Mio-chan, lo había dejado el día anterior ya que no podía llevárselo durante ese día. Lo saqué de su estuche y pude percibir su timidez, le asustaba el hecho de que alguien diferente a su dueña lo tocara. Sonreí, era igualita a Mio-chan, la tranquilicé diciéndole que era amiga de su dueña, eso la tanquilizó. Me coloqué en posición y comencé a tocar la pieza que Mio-chan me había enseñado hacía poco tiempo. El bajo me tansmitió su satisfacción, adoraba esa pieza.

Terminé de tocar el bajo y lo coloqué de vuelta como lo había encontrado. Después, sin saber muy bien porqué me tiré al suelo y empecé a reír a carcajadas. Me sentía como nunca antes, era como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo, a pesar de que sigo siendo virgen. Unas diminutas lágrimas se habían asomado por mis órbitas. Dejé de reír pero unos ligeros espasmos seguían presentes. Me cubrí los ojos con mi antebrazo y me quedé allí acostada, no quería levantarme, la madera del suelo se sentía genial. Escuché un ruido en la puerta, se estaba abriendo y vi allí a todas mis amigas y a Sawa-chan que me miraban con cara de haber visto a un fantasma. Las mas impresionadas eran Mio-chan, Mugi-chan y Azu-nyan. Me habían visto tocar sus intrumentos. Vi que Ricchan se dirigió hacia su batería, al igual que Mio-chan hacia su bajo y Mugi-chan al teclado. Todas se giraron hacia donde estaba yo con aquellas expresiones de incredulidad en sus rostros aún.

-Increíble... -murmuró Ricchan.

...

He reservado la última página de este diario para el episodio más... especial por decirlo de alguna forma. Me saltaré todo lo que sea innecesario, puesto que no dispongo de mucho espacio, las hojas de los diarios son endemoniadamente pequeñas, seguro es una estrategia de marketing para que te veas obligado a comprar más.

Como iba diciendo. La Náusea de hoy ha sido la mas fuerte en mucho tiempo. Y gracias a eso algo realemente increíble pasó hoy. Dejadme que os cuente.

Estábamos en la sala del club, incluidas Sawa-chan y Nodoka-chan, quienes estaban de visita ese día. Ellas estaban en la mesa mientras hablaban con las demás, de alguna forma me las había arreglado para que olvidaran el incidente de sus instrumentos. Aunque habían estado muy insistentes en que las ayudara a mejorar, sobretodo Mio-chan. Yo por mi parte estaba en el sofá con mi guitarra en mi regazo, solo para hacerlo notar, ya había terminado de comer pastel, puede que ahora pueda hacer muchas cosas pero no por eso voy a olvidar las viejas costumbres. Escuchaba lentamente la hermosa melodía que Guitah me transmitía, era una guitarra casi tan alegre y energética como yo. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y vi que era Azu-nyan, quien me miraba curiosa por saber qué estaba haciendo. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo La Náusea me atacó. Levanté mi mano derecha lentamente y comencé a acariciar la mejilla de Azu-nyan, esta se sorprendió un poco y un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Sin mediar palabra la acerqué hacia mi y la besé. Necesitaba sentir algo mas que la excitación de la música, mi cuerpo requería algo nuevo. Pero para mi mala suerte con Azu-nyan no fue suficiente. Dejé de besarla y la dejé, ella estaba en un estado de éxtasis, por así decirlo. Me levanté y me giré, vi que mis amigas me miraban asombradas, empecé a mirarlas detenidamente, ¿cuál de ellas me daría el placer que estoy buscando? Ricchan no, su aura me decía que no encontraría nada en ella. Mio-chan tampoco, todo su persona estaba dirigida a Ricchan. Mugi-chan tal vez, pero el placer que me proporcionaría sería como el de Azu-nyan, insuficiente. Vi a Sawa-chan, ella tenía la experiencia de su lado, pero el placer que me daría sería gastado, usado, no me servía. Y de repente lo sentí.

Caminé hacia a ellas y me postré frente a Nodoka-chan, agarré tiernamente sus mejillas y la besé lentamente, para mi sorpresa ella me devolvió el beso. Allí nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente mientras las que estaban a nuestro alrededor empezaban a avergonzarse. Y ahí estaba: un placer que nunca antes había sentido, cada célula de mi cuerpo sentía la electrificante sensación que Nodoka-chan me daba. Nos separamos y nos vimos directamente a los ojos. Ambas sonreimos. Me giré y vi que Azu-nyan me miraba con cierto recelo, fui hasta ella y le acaricié la cabeza como si fuera una hermana menor. Súbitamente se lanzó hacia mi y me besó otra vez. Nodoka-chan se molestó y fue en mi rescate, ellas dos empezaron a discutir mientras yo me sentaba de nuevo en la mesa y comía un poco de pastel que había sobrado. Estaba delicioso.

-Se me acabaron las hojas... -mumuró Yui un poco decepcionada.

-Yui...-dijo Nodoka desde la cama de la castaña-. Aún no estoy cansada...

-Ni yo Yui-senpai -dijo Azusa mientras cubría su pecho con una manta.

Yui soltó una risita mientras cerraba el diario. Se levantó de la mesa, sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior y procedió a zambullirse de lleno en la cama mientras aquellas dos hermosas chicas la esperaban impaciente.


End file.
